


estrellita

by Catherine314159



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Rape, Whipping, gangbang rape, 捆绑, 教堂, 肛交, 舔批, 轮奸, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine314159/pseuds/Catherine314159
Summary: 之前抽奖写的gangbang文，轮奸，场景教堂
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	estrellita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/gifts).



他的眼前只有一片炫光，眼泪和口水混在脸上，被陌生人的一只手随意涂抹，阳光堪堪罩住全身，胸前和臀部的绳索有一层金色的毛边。三个小时前，他闯入正在进行集会的教堂，试图找回Daniel，但已经被邪教控制的弟弟只站在Lisbeth身后，看着他被情绪狂热的教徒们扒光衣服，双手绑在一起，用麻绳紧紧束缚住，身材瘦弱，绳索拉到最紧也只在大腿根部勒出皮肤的褶皱。Sean没有哭喊，书页压住他的舌根，纸张填满口腔，印刷品的油墨香味刺激得他流泪，他静静地在空中吊着，绳子从教堂最高处的房梁垂下，他随着绳索旋转，像博物馆里展出的雕像，可他不是冰冷的大理石塑像，他有着温暖的肉体，空气中微微发凉的皮肤，一碰就会战栗的四肢，和眼中不断溢出的泪水。  
还有无法忽视的体液，阴茎半勃，前列腺液润湿了龟头。Sean无力地看着棕发男人走过来，高大的身材挡住光线，给自己身上投下一片阴影。他的胸膛不断起伏，紧张地呼吸愈发稀薄的空气，下身突然被粗糙的手掌完全握住，用力一收，Sean在空中弓起身子，像被煮熟的虾米，然后颓然松懈，在鞭打声中无力地扭动，试图躲避尖锐的疼痛。男人拿的不是制作精美的专用皮鞭，而是从教会流传下来的用于惩戒出格行为的陈旧刑具，大概很久没有使用了，细长木棍在空中扬起时激起一阵灰尘飞舞，落在身上一股腐朽气味。他挣扎地想要找到Daniel，可对方被Liseth挡在身后，他只能看到弟弟从暗处露出的一只眼，带着探寻的目光，检阅他赤裸的身体。羞耻之下，Sean惊恐地发现自己兴奋了，他的阴茎并未受到束缚，在空中慢慢充血变大，随着一次次鞭打抖动，偶尔鞭子落到阳具上，剧痛之下快感暗涌，两者如重锤一般敲打所剩无几的理智。  
日头高升，阳光愈发强烈，Sean被刺得睁不开眼，长时间吊在空中让他头晕目眩，被鞭打的腰臀和大腿根部细嫩的皮肤从红肿变成更瘆人的紫红色，鞭痕交错，皮肤破损，慢慢渗出鲜血，绸缎样光泽上丝丝血珠。从小腹到大腿，没有一处完好的皮肤，鞭子划破空气落在身上的响亮声音似乎还在耳边回响，他倒垂的头颅突然被抬起，Sean睁开眼，世界倒错，泪水盈满眼眶，他刚刚射了一次，羞耻与疼痛让他泪流满面。被绑在身后的双手动弹不得，头发被人抓住，头皮扯着他脖子与身体平视，泪水从侧脸滑倒脖颈。嘴巴里的纸页被尽数拿出，口水流了一地，嘴唇干燥，发酸的下颌将将合拢  
“张嘴。”那个男人说。  
Sean怔楞，代价是侧脸瞬间红肿的掌印，他不敢再犹豫，忍住两颊酸胀，张开嘴巴，扯着疼痛的嘴角，松开牙关，露出深红色的湿润舌头，一位黑发男人在他身边解开腰带，两腿之间鼓鼓囊囊的一块，Sean不用想就知道迎接自己的是什么，他睁着那只健康的眼睛，看着黑发男人越来越近，直到内裤的布料贴上自己的侧脸，被泪水沾湿一小片。他的舌头主动伸出来，想要舔弄男人的阴茎，这是另一处经历烙印在他身上的条件反射。男人拉下内裤，已经兴奋的阴茎从棉质布料包裹中跳出来，打在他嘴唇上，Sean顺势含住粗大的头部。他已经被训练过了，认识到这一点的男人愤怒又激动，不再留存任何怜惜，掐住他的下颌，指节因用力而发白，明天囚徒脸上必然会留下淤青。可他不在乎，囚徒还会有明天吗。Sean木然地任他动作，他在另一处受辱时不是这样的，他已经被训练到会用红肿的嘴唇裹住柱身套弄到两颊发麻也不放松。他知道如何在羞辱中抛开一切让自己更舒服，可那里没有弟弟的注视。Daniel已经从Lisbeth身后走出来了，站在教堂的明暗交界处，一半脸隐藏在阴影里看不分明，另一半脸被强光照耀，Sean只能看清他宛如琥珀的眼睛。他想呼唤弟弟，但被进出的阴茎堵住所有话语，龟头直接插到最深的地方，引起喉咙不受控的干呕，咽喉肉壁挤压龟头最敏感的地方又被破开，随即更迅速地包裹肉刃，不受控制的生理反应让他痛苦，他和Daniel的视线交汇，对方的目光在审判他。Sean只能发出被阻滞的干呕和一声声呛咳，津液润湿了阴茎进出的通道，他的口腔就是另一个肉洞。Daniel麻木的表情仿佛他是一只待宰的牲畜，而不是这世界上自己仅存的唯一的亲人。Sean闭上了眼睛，但很快被憋得睁开眼用哀求的目光恳请男人，可他这是徒劳，破开喉口的肉刃没有任何离开的意思，就那么死死地顶在他的咽后壁，喉咙的软肉已经尽力在讨好对方了，可男人没有丝毫表示。Sean不能呼吸了，他绝望地瞪着空中，阳光灿烂，尘埃在跳舞，而他被吊在教堂中央，后脑被牢牢固定住，脸颊因缺氧而涨得紫红，和刚刚被凌虐的下身一个颜色，虹膜布满红血丝，全身在绳索中挣扎。也许是要死了，他眼前的景色已经模糊不清，侧颈的颈静脉因掐在脖颈根部的手指而凸出皮肤表面，连着一片因缺血而泛白的皮肤，在肿胀的脸颊衬托下更显凄惨。Sean脑中浮现他在开车误闯荒地的时候，他被拉进地下室用一条铁链锁在地上，脖子只能离地二十厘米，肩颈在沙砾地上磨破了皮。那时环境阴暗湿冷，不见天日，老鼠从他身边跑过，在不足十厘米远的地上与他对视，Sean不敢呼吸，怕老鼠上来啃食眼球。现在阳光如水倾泻，他却真的要死了，下面阴影中人声渐沸，叫嚣着天帝的惩罚，Daniel在明暗之间旁观，Sean的所有声音都随着呼吸渐弱，唯一的眼球努力转向Daniel的方向，他看到Daniel手指动了动——  
新鲜空气挤入鼻腔，脖颈上的压力陡然消失，阳具从嘴里抽出，他大声咳嗽，肺部溺水后一般剧痛，呼喊着更多氧气。他像是要把内脏都咳出来，干呕到停不下来，身躯在紧紧的束缚中仍然弓起脊背，像空中一个巨大的问号，在地上投下瘦弱的身影。声嘶力竭的呛咳后头颅无力垂落，露出脆弱的脖颈。黑发男人仍在他身旁并未离开。审判还未结束，狂欢在暗中涌动。他再无力气反抗，下身被鞭打后渗出的鲜血已经变成暗红色的斑斑血迹，从伤口爬向更远的地方。  
一根手指捅进后穴时他也只是小小地动弹一下，从他的角度只能看到那人穿着牛仔裤和运动鞋，一些脚步声从头的方向传来，可他看不到。越来越多的人从阴影中走向阳光中的他，他的视野中是各式各样的腿，包裹在不同的布料下。后穴中又捅进了一根手指，有人在玩弄他的阴茎，嘲笑他的无用，声音盘旋。两颊被不同肉刃戳刺，陌生人的阴茎不断吐出晶亮的体液，从龟头涂到他脸上，他的嘴唇不用命令便在空气中张开，牙齿隐藏在柔软的嘴唇下，嘴边亮晶晶的不是口水，而是他人的体液。Sean不再挣扎，被人捏出下颌骨的时候也只象征性地扭动一下，眼角无端显出一种媚态，任两人的阳具同时在口腔里抽插。教徒们将他层层围住，他的世界再无他人。一只女性的手握住了他的阴茎，动作轻柔地上下套弄，指腹按压龟头，Sean的阴茎在她手里很快再次兴奋，可心底的不安正在积攒，他知道自己不值得被如此温柔地对待，像是要印证他的猜测，指甲沿着会阴划到柱身，最后停在龟头上，绕着马眼打转。他精液与尿液出口，就这样被人掐住，可来人动作轻柔，手指像丝带一样环住他的阳具，只有修剪圆润的指甲在为难他，小指不断在铃口戳刺，似乎要深入幽深的生殖道，恐惧代替了先前的羞耻，一根细长的圆柱状物从铃口缓慢地伸进去，Sean屏住呼吸，他仿佛回到那个地下室，与地上的老鼠对视，身体只在别人掌握。后穴里不断扩张的三根手指也停下来，人们注视着硅胶棒在他阴茎内进入到不可思议的深度。他看不到对方的动作，只能感受到自己最脆弱的黏膜承受着不该有的刺激，对方停住动作，Sean正准备松口气，却感到那根棒子在阴茎内搅动，先是小幅度打转儿，之后是前后大幅度戳刺，一端直接顶弄前列腺，只隔着一层肉膜，和后穴里的手指前后刺激。他不敢有任何动作，恐惧令他身体诚实地背叛了意识，他就那样被迫迎来自己的第二次高潮。阴茎一阵抽动，精液被半路堵住，他只能绝望地体会后穴不断缩紧，肉壁裹住内里男人粗糙的手指，紧致干热的感觉令人着迷。对方不再压抑，迅速抽出手指，带出一截深红色还在挽留他的肠肉，换成自己硬到发痛的阴茎。Sean从喉咙中发出一声哀鸣，他终于被人狠狠操了进去，用粗大的阴茎操进干热的后穴，没有润滑，只有不甚充分的扩张。肠黏膜干涩紧致，给男人最深切快感的同时却给他如处子般疼痛的折磨。他嘴巴里的阴茎重新开始动作，睾丸拍打着他的侧脸，声音像是响亮的耳光。无人照顾的阳具里插了一根堵住所有快感的硅胶棒，他的阴茎随着男人们的动作抖动，从最深处刺激着前列腺。后穴里又插进去一根手指，他痛到失声，睁着一只眼睛，宛如濒死的小狗。刚刚愈合的血痂在操弄中撕裂，鲜血顺着身体流出，他们就把下体的血液抹到他脸上，让他闻着自己的鲜血混合着精液的腥味。Sean被罩在所有人围成的阴影里，肛门如同失去弹性的橡皮圈，任人无限扩张，如宽容的圣母般容纳了教徒的欲望，还不够，他们还想要更多。Sean是被误打误撞却又精心挑选的容器，第二根阴茎挤进狭窄的甬道，阳具相贴的感觉令男人们更加兴奋，争相在湿热的甬道里冲刺，后穴像是没有极限，他们甚至可以同时操进去再同时抽出。精液射进他的后穴和嘴巴里，还未得到休息便开始第二轮狂欢。是那个折磨他的女生，她走到Sean面前，在他的注视下慢慢脱下衣服，白色的少女内衣带着独有的体香落到他脸上，沾上发泄过的精液后掉落在地。多么危险，Sean甚至挣扎着想阻止她，可她仍是轻轻柔柔的模样，像之前折磨他的阴茎那样，温柔又不容置疑地在一众男人中赤裸身体，抱住Sean的头颅，乳房贴着他的侧脸，让他的头发卧在自己的脖颈中。Sean像是重生了一般，在她怀中开始抽泣。他以为世上有当真的温柔，女生放开了他，任他的头颅没有依靠地垂落，眼泪飞落在地上。女生站起来，在他面前叉开双腿，露出未经修剪的阴部。她已经湿了，Sean的舌尖舔过阴唇之间的缝隙，在阴道口逗留，丰满的会阴前庭如两瓣蚌肉，紧贴住他的口鼻，熟悉的窒息感令人痛苦。他的后穴中重新被阴茎填满……  
这场狂欢终于走到尾声，人群散乱，圣徒坠落。所有教徒都在他身上发泄过一轮欲望，男性，女性，他是任何人盛放欲望的器皿，是教堂中被捆绑的圣子，也是路边被凌虐的妓女。阴茎里还插着硅胶棒，后穴里不停向下流着精液，地上是一滩尿液，从他的甬道里倾泻出的，来自教徒的侮辱。Sean不再试图寻找什么，他仰面看着教堂屋顶，阳光如新，尘粒纷飞。Lisbeth把他从捆绑中解开，他如一滩烂泥倒在地上 ，连翻身艰难，却还想向弟弟的方向爬去，Daniel伸出手，Sean且惊且喜，却不想弟弟猛地把他升到教堂最高处，于顶窗平齐。然后停住了，他的身体悬在半空，距离地面十几米高，Sean的大脑一片混沌。阴影中的教徒们刚刚还在起哄，现在却陷于静寂。Mother Lisbeth在弟弟耳边给他洗脑，想让他松手，摔死Sean，完成祭品最后的命运。Sean只在教堂顶端呜咽，他瘦弱的战栗的躯壳，被窗外透射的光包裹住，宛如处子。烟火坠落。  
人群甚至来不及惊呼，他就在离地半米的地方停住，Lisbeth还在给弟弟洗脑，Daniel却不理她，一脚踏进阳光笼罩之地，Sean费力地扭头看他，喉咙发不出声音，可嘴型也能看出来是在呼唤弟弟的名字。教堂只有Lisbeth如咒语般的低声回响。Daniel松手，Sean落到地上，很疼，却未受大伤。弟弟一步步向他走来，Sean仰面与他对视，喉咙中终于溢出声音，嘶哑却温柔，喊着Daniel。  
Daniel对他说：“给我唱首歌吧。”  
Sean喉咙肿痛，几乎唱不成调，可他还是尽力发出声音：“estrellita dónde estás, Me preguntó qué ……”  
一句未完，Daniel将手指伸进他的嘴巴直接顶到喉咙，Sean眨眨眼，血泪终于从包扎着纱布的眼眶中渗出，他慢慢地用湿热的舌头包裹住弟弟的手指。耳边响起的是他从荒野的地下室里被扔出来那天，Mike对他说：“别那么孤独。”

**Author's Note:**

> 抽奖文，不要出警，出警就写你担给我女儿当瓜


End file.
